1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bar structure and a light source device, and more particularly, to a light bar structure and a light source device having low material cost and manufacturing cost without utilizing surface mount technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface mount technology (SMT) is utilized to fix the light emitting diode on the base in the conventional light bar structure. The conventional base can be made of aluminum material or copper material. Material cost and manufacturing cost of the aluminum base is expensive and has great heat dissipating efficiency, so that the aluminum base is usually applied for high power light emitting diode, such as panel with large dimensions or huge monitor. Cost of the copper base (FR4 plate) is cheaper than the aluminum base, and the copper base has normal heat dissipating efficiency, so the copper base is usually applied for low power light emitting diode. However, the light emitting diode has to be fixed on the aluminum base and the copper base by the surface mount technology, so that the conventional light bar structure has drawbacks of expensive manufacturing cost and complicated production process. Thus, design of a light bar structure having easy assembly and low cost is an important issue of the panel industry.